Street Performer (Bard)
=Street Performer= Whether acrobat, troubadour, or thespian, the street performer mixes with the masses, singing for his supper. Streetwise (Ex): A street performer earns double the normal amount of money from Perform checks. A street performer gains a bonus equal to half his level on Bluff, Disguise, Knowledge (local), and Sleight of Hand checks, Diplomacy or Intimidate checks made to influence crowds, and Diplomacy checks to gather information (minimum +1). This replaces Bardic Knowledge. Quick Change (Ex): At 5th level, a street performer can don a disguise as a standard action by taking a –5 penalty on his check. He can take 10 on Bluff and Disguise checks and use Bluff to create a diversion to hide as a swift action. He can take 20 on a Bluff or Disguise check once per day, plus one time per 5 Bard levels beyond 5th. The Street Performer adds his level to Performance checks. This ability replaces Musician Ear. Focus Training : The Street Performer must choose the Performer training. Bardic Performance: An Street Performer have acces to performance usually not known but standard bards. Whenever the bard gain a new Performance he may decide to choose one from this list instead : Rank 1 : Disappearing Act (Su): A bard can use performance to divert attention from an ally. All creatures within 30 feet that fail a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the bard's level + the bard's Cha modifier) treat one creature chosen by the bard as if it were invisible. This performance affects one creature per your Bardic Bonus. If the targets take any action that would cause them to become visible, they become visible to everyone. The bard cannot use this ability on himself. This ability is a mind-affecting effect that requires visual components. Rank 3 : Harmless Performer (Su): A bard can use performance to appear meek and unworthy of being attacked. While using this performance, whenever an enemy targets the bard, the enemy must succeed at a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the bard's level + the bard's Cha bonus) or be unable to attack the bard this round, as per sanctuary. The enemy loses the attack that targeted the bard, but may spend additional attacks targeting other creatures. If the opponent was targeting the bard with a spell, it must succeed at a concentration check at the same DC or lose the spell. If this check succeeds, it may target another creature with the spell instead. This mind-affecting ability requires audible or visual components. Rank 5 : Attract Rats: A bard can use bardic performance to summon 2 rat swarms per Bardic Bonus he have; they remain as long as he continues performing. Rank 7 : Madcap Prank (Su): A bard can use performance to discomfit a target within 30 feet, causing its clothing to become tangled, its headgear to fall down over its eyes, or even causing it to slip and fall or otherwise be made to appear a fool. The target must make a Reflex save (DC 10 + 1/2 the bard's level + the bard's Cha modifier) each round that it hears or sees the performance, or it takes one of the following random effects each round: 1—blinded, 2—dazzled, 3—deafened, 4—entangled, 5—fall prone, 6—nauseated. Each effect lasts 1 round. Rank 13 : Slip through the Crowd (Su): A bard's disappearing act enables affected creatures to move through crowd squares and enemy-occupied squares without impediment. Affected creatures are treated as if having greater invisibility, but enemies gain a new saving throw to notice them each time they are attacked. Catégorie:Bard Catégorie:Archetype